


Responses

by Kenocka, lasthitwithq (Kenocka)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, League of Legends - Freeform, WingStaff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/lasthitwithq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indie Nasus blog prompt responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear boyfriend - Write a letter to your boyfriend. Requested by Anon.

My mate, I watched you grow from a youthful figure with boundless energy and optimism into a competent adult. From there you went on to middle age and bitterness crept into your heart. You never could understand why the gods had our paths cross in such a way or why I never left you when both of us knew our time together wasn’t as long for me as it was for you. Even as you grew old and your body failed you, as you begged I leave you for someone younger, I stayed by you. Your passing is why I avoided closeness of any real kind but for what I had with Renekton. Now even that has been taken from me.

\- Nasus


	2. A Star Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Star is Born - your character becomes extremely famous, and my character watches their rise to fame from the sidelines. Requested by karthus-the-deathsinger.

The tweaking done to the magic that regulated all Champions while in League matches made Nasus go from a dicey chance to a major threat. Of course there was a time after the first initial tweaking in which people complained about how his slowing spell Wither was overpowered (and really if it could do that on the fields then the capabilities it held off of them were downright terrifying) but then came the balancing. As someone with a weak early game it came as a surprise to many when Nasus went from a rarely picked Champion to a major threat as a jungler and even more as a top laner. 

Karthus always appreciated the ganks.


	3. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wont Say I'm In Love - My character falls in love with yours, but is too afraid to admit it. Requested by riventheexiledone.

He hadn't expected to feel anything other than friendliness with Riven, the kind of fond affection he held for his former students in the Great Library. It was unexpected and unwanted but the thought of telling her, a warrior and woman still so hurt and haunted by the war she had fought, that she was no longer welcome among his books caused even greater distress. This perturbation the woman caused had happened to him several times throughout his long life. Keeping his emotions hidden was nothing new to Nasus. He did it far more frequently than he knew was healthy and releasing it on enemies on the Fields of Justice only helped so much. 

At some point she would notice how his friendliness had become distant and less forthcoming. It would harm his heart to have her withdraw from him but he would outlive and he refused to pull her away from mortality for his own selfishness. Others had made that mistake but he would not and it would have nothing to do with the balance of the Cycle. Watching the world pass by while you remained an unchanged fixture of your own time was not what he would put Riven through. 

Out of love he suppressed what he once would have admitted to so freely.


	4. Dying In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not remember the exact name of the prompt but it was someone else's character dying in mine's arms. This was a response to ask-jaximus.

Nasus said nothing. One hand held Jax's and the other he placed upon the declining warrior's brow, his thumb stroking the grand master's head. Often the dying appreciated silence and companionship more than words that would do nothing to arrest the inevitable. All that could be done had been done. The least the jackal could do was remain by Jax's side in his final moments and be calm and collected. Now the Cycle of Life and Death would take its natural course.


	5. The Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Circle of Life - My character experiences your character’s death. Requested by reborn-of-the-void.

The Cycle was continuing on the path as it always had and always would. It held no favorites and no one could escape it. He sat by the yordle quietly, held his hand when it weakly floundered up from the bed. As sad as it was to see the little one passing it was natural and putting balance back into the world. He would of course say none of that. Amumu was a child and just as scared as anyone would be. No amount of comforting words would distract him from what he was experiencing. 

"Oh little one," sighed Nasus as a last choking breath escaped Amumu’s tiny chest.


	6. The Circle of Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous chapter. I accidentally wrote this response because of Amumu-mun's name. For voidprophetmalzahar.

Even those that threatened the safety of Runeterra deserved some form of compassion. Being fully ensnared by the by the Void's tendrils did not mean Malzahar did not deserve a companion while he died. Nasus knelt by the dying seer's side and grasped the man's hand, earning a hazy but focused look for the action. The wounds of battle were on both of them but the curator's own innate ability to heal himself would keep him alive.

"Would that I could do more for you, Prophet." He rested a hand on the young man's head. Another young life lost senselessly.

"It is as second sight ordained," came the choked response. "Feel no remorse for me, Curator. Your time will come."

"And so the Cycle of Life and Death continues."


	7. Drunk On the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me "☎" and my Muse will answer the phone drunk. Requested by karthus-the-deathsinger.

"What," groused Nasus, voice gravelly and angry. He hated the damned noisy thing called a “telephone" and how it made an irritating, overly loud cry whenever it wanted his attention. He had yet to fully master the apparatus and heard the ring-ring-ring of it more clearly than he wanted to. His apartment was no longer a quiet sanctuary and even the Institute’s library had had one installed as well. A silencing spell could easily enough block the but he had been warned against doing that. If someone needed to contact him for some matter of emergency then they needed to be able to speak with him quickly.

A voice on the other end of the line spoke. Nasus didn’t hear the words, he only recognized the voice and snapped at it irritably. “Karthus? What do you want?"


	8. Drunk On the Phone 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me "☎" and my Muse will answer the phone drunk. Requested by lol-spectator.

"What do you want John," grumbled Nasus, the liquor he consumed affecting his every mood and action. At the moment he was brooding and that was going to soon give way to vexation, with any luck it wouldn’t lead to violence against his own belongings or people.


	9. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♬: Would you care to dance? My muse has to dance with yours. - Requested by deathsingerkarthus, formerly karthus-the-deathsinger

It was an expensive and exclusive concert for those associated with the Institute of War and those that were or felt they were important enough or rich enough to be there. A charity event for the poor of Valoran with a host of hit performers booked to amp up the excitement. Some of them were up and coming, opening acts for the big bands and artists that were the main attractions. The no-names with their smattering of fans got polite applause and cheering before being ushered offstage and out of the way for the real headliners of the night: Pentakill with a few interjections of Sona’s own hits at the behest of meddling managers.

Nasus was there as a show of face and because League PR had both nagged and begged him to do so. It was, “to show he cared about the people of Valoran," even though he was an alien and that he was, “happy and proud to protect them." The PR people wanted Valoran’s populace to feel like they had a great big security blanket by broadcasting the show and specific heroes and even anti-heroes on the huge crystal screens that normally were reserved for League matches.

Already Nasus had seen his sobering face on the big screen located just above the main stage. In the questionably toxic haze generated by merchant stalls from all corners of the continent to the paraphernalia carried by the concert’s patrons he looked uncomfortable and out of place. The mere sight of him had caused several people surrounding him to turn around in shock, as if somehow a six foot plus jackal-headed humanoid was hard to miss in a crowd filled with mostly humans. He could smell their sudden excitement and quickly made his way closer to the stage where off to the side a special set of stands for Yordles had been set up. No one wanted to deal with the horrifying but very real danger of having the little people trampled underfoot by stupidly excited drunkards.

He took a stiff, unwelcoming stance near the stands and managed to give a few of the little ones a weak smile before turning his attention back to the main event. Thirty minutes of listening to the lyrical harmony of Pentakill mixed in with Sona’s own singles (surprisingly flowing well with one another) and Mordekaiser popped a surprise on the crowd. A song combining Sona’s own softer strings with Pentakill’s metal was being released to the crowd and all watching for the first time ever.

Nasus braced himself against the stands as screaming fans lost their minds and attempted to crowd closer, the only thing stopping them from doing so being the spells set forth days before the concert had begun. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the stage where, after some calm had been restored, music had begun to waft out into the crowd. It was slow and melodious with Karthus singing in a low and measured tone, Yorick and Mordekaiser backing him up in the same way. The song was a ballad with all the qualities of a dirge and unexpectedly the librarian found himself transfixed by the sound.

Unfortunately his close position to the stage meant he caught the Deathsinger’s eye and without trying began to match the lich’s movements. In time to the music Nasus tapped his fingers against his arm, hummed along to the beat, even swayed slightly before stopping himself from the last action. He would tolerate himself humming and tapping his fingers but physically moving to the music, dancing along with Karthus, was asking for trouble. 


	10. What Do You Think Of Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What have you come to think of us human beings? Do you ever miss your old home?" Asked by yesabaker.

“To judge an entire race by the actions of a few individuals is not fair or wise. It is much easier and fairer to judge the actions of individuals. I feel as if your race is young and in many respects your ignorance is forgivable and in others I feel as if I am right in my abhorrence of your actions.” 

"I miss my home every day. However my work in bringing Runeterra some measure of peace has not ended and so I must remain here until this task is completed."


	11. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe - Requested by chaoticsonder
> 
> For some of my responses Nasus has a ring that transfigures him physically into the shape of a humanoid/human creature. He looks like what most modern Egyptians look like when he uses this magic but retains deeply dark skin.

He looked up at her pointed finger to the doorway where Rose and he stood together. A small plant hung there. Nasus knew what this plant meant but honestly did not expect anyone to want to engage upon the tradition that came along with it with him. 

Hidden by the transformation ring so that no one would know of his identity while he visited Rose in Noxus, he for once could act without fear of public scrutiny. 

"Very well," said the jackal, leaning down to plant a kiss on the woman’s head. 


	12. Suggestive Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “~” for my muse’s reaction to seeing yours sensually eating a Popsicle. 
> 
> Submitted by chaoticsonder.

"R-Rose? What exactly is the purpose of eating in such a manner?" He pulled at the collar of his shirt, a Noxian garment he had purchased to better help his more humanoid alter ego "Anatol" fit in with the crowds of the city-state his friend lived in. Gods what were they now? He had paid for their last several outings together for reasons other than just kindness.

He leaned over the table just slightly and lowered his voice, damning the fact that even with his dark skinned disguise the heated blush on his cheeks might be visible. “It looks like you are being very suggestive. I would not want people to think differently of you.”

Her actions also led him feeling hot under the collar and it was not an overly hot day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually want to continue this with her. T____T Her character's a flirty shit and making Nasus all uncomfortable is fun. XD


	13. Graveyard, Break Me, Shoot Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompts that didn't really spawn drabbles. Requested by theprinceofdemacia.

**Graveyard: My character will visit your character’s grave.**

"Jarvan, although I found your city-state’s ideals overbearing in many respects I cannot say that there was not an honest attempt by many to live up to them and to help those that could not help themselves. I hope that it can continue on in that vein. If only so your spirit can rest in peace."

**Break Me: I will write an angsty drabble about our characters.**

"Your kingdom’s claim to being the light to Noxus’s darkness has blinded it from the truth. It is as corrupt as the enemy it claims to oppose. None of them can see it though and those that can refuse to leave the delusion that it can be saved without destroying what is already there." 

The jackal stood from where he had knelt to clean debris from the prince’s grave. His eyes flashed gold before returning to their new normal color.

"I will show them order." 

**Shoot Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character shooting yours or vise versa.**

"Jarvan!" He rushed over to the prince and dropped down beside the man. The two of them had been inspecting a Piltover rifle and without thinking the prince had passed the weapon off into Nasus’ hands. Having only cursory knowledge of how the device worked the librarian had gone to set it down and without knowing it was loaded, had not done so gently. The trigger flicked and a loud  _BANG_  sounded off. When he could hear again the prince was curled around his calf. 


	14. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasus thinks about the what the word “end” means. For lookoutthewardenisbehindyou.

When one thinks of the word end there are many scenarios in which it can be used.  Most often it is used to mean that something is no more or is not continuing. It can mean the end of a book, the end of a game, the end of a play or the end of a life. Using the word to describe the ending of a life forces it to carry far more weight. It forces people to think about that ultimate destination which we will all face.

Thinking about our end brings out our passion for life. It brings out our passion for helping others, for doing more for the world than we would for ourselves. It makes all of our accomplishments that much sweeter, to know that our time in this world is never certain and that we must do all we can while we can before time or circumstance foils us.

The end is inevitable but the road we walk on our journey to it is always worth taking.


	15. Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasus thinks about what the word “morality” means. For chaoticsonder.

Morality has and will always be a gray area in the minds of those that have to come to terms with it. Cultural differences, upbringing, local laws, international laws, all of this plays a part in one’s morality. Peer pressure is perhaps the biggest impressor of morality for who poses more influence than one’s fellows? In one area it may be the norm to execute those who have been found guilty of treason, in others exiling them is the solution, and in some a kind of shunning may happen. It is different for all and location, age, technological and sociological development are immense factors in the development of what someone or a group of people believe to represent right and wrong. At the end of the day someone else’s moral righteousness is another’s moral evil.


	16. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasus thinks about what the word “torture” means. For chaoticsonder.

Torture. A despicable and disgusting necessity only to be utilized in the most dire of circumstances. Although I fully accept that the effectiveness of the practice can keep the many safe how long will it take before the many overtake the few? How long before those few become perceived as the enemy among us? The enemy that must be exterminated to preserve the way of life of the many?

Yes, torture has its uses but I for one have never liked its implications.

 


	17. Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasus thinks on what the word “slaughter” means. For themaidenofshadownakara.

Our people, the people that my brother and I are a part of, are supposed to be guardians for the weaker race that lived alongside us. It was our purpose, what we were created for and I will never not be proud of that. Protecting those people, teaching them, was all I felt that I needed to be happy. I was loyal to that cause for it was and it is a noble one. It is what the strong should do for the weak, what the wise should do for the ignorant.

Not all shared my views.

There came the days when some members of my guardian race felt that they were more than they were. They incited people to riots and began civil wars more than once. There were days when, fighting alongside my brother, that what we did was nothing less than a slaughter. It could be called nothing less when the very people we were fighting against were the ones we were meant to protect.

It still sickens me to this day that our brethren would twist our smaller friends into believing their lies. It hurts more to know that my brother, in his madness, believes they are right.

 


	18. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasus thinks on what the word “love” means. For themaidenofshadownakara.

Love is often an overused word. People use it to describe their intense affection for an object or a book or an idea but I rarely if ever hear it used in the proper context. Such a word, such an emotion, should only be used in the most serious of circumstances. You love your family, your lover, your children, your friends, even your pets. To use so serious and so important an emotion to describe something lesser speaks of ignorance on many levels. You feel intense passion for your calling and for a particular work of literature or art but you do not love it. It cannot return that feeling in any way. It is simply there to be admired by those that turn the pages or look upon it.

Then again I have never been the most emotional of creatures and perhaps I am entirely wrong in my way of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I seriously fucked this one up.


	19. Sketching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketching: I'll write your character drawing mine or vice versa. For judgegreyd on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my face went kinda red when I wrote this before deciding that screw it, it's not sexual.

The initial paranoia at being approached by Judge Grey Denning outside of Piltover while not disguised as Anton Silver had sent warning bells ringing throughout Nasus's head at first. Then he had merely been perplexed as the judge explained his visit to the Institute's library. He wanted to draw the curator in full. It was an odd sort of compliment that someone desired to replicate his figure for artistic purposes and after a few seconds of stunned silence Nasus found himself agreeing to the odd request.

Two days later, with a classroom secured for private use in the Arcanum Majoris, Nasus met with Denning. The room had what looked to be a large, round podium about three feet tall and six feet wide set directly in front of a large table with Denning's supplies spread across it. Several canvases, charcoal, pencils, pens, and all manner of things meant for coloring and shading covered the surface. The blinds across the sizable windows on the far wall away from the door were drawn to avoid onlookers but the lighting in the room was as brilliant as the natural daylight that the jackal had walked out of moments before. It was then that he saw what seemed to be a control panel set into the wall to the right of the entrance. That had to be the reason for the room's brightness and for the way the light was shining at an angle instead of straight down.

 _'He must want this to have specific shadowing,'_ he thought as he pulled his shoes and shirt off. Nasus climbed up onto the podium at the judge's nod and smile and felt a sudden hesitance at removing his kilt. By drawing him in full he would be nude and while that normally didn't bother the curator having such an image in existence felt like it would be inviting disaster similar to what Janna had faced. At the same time he knew that the picture was for nothing more than artistic purposes and Denning would keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

He tilted his head downward at Denning's insistence and attempted to produce an aura of utter confidence and control and serenity. At the positive remarks from the judge he felt himself smiling and immediately stopped to resume the tranquil face he was supposed to be wearing. This was not pornography, it was art and that bolstered Nasus's confidence as he stripped off the kilt and crossed his arms to pose. 


	20. 00:00:00 Soulmate Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where everyone is born with numbers on their wrists counting down to when they’ll meet their soulmate, send me 00:00:00 for my muses reaction to their numbers hitting zero when they meet yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for askaetherwingkayle on Tumblr. WingStaff ahoy.

It wasn’t uncommon for his people to go for centuries with a ticking clock on their wrists as they waited for their soulmate. He had been waiting for millenia and his family was understandably worried. How long would he have to wait for his other half? Was it possible that his beloved was a mortal and caught in the cycle of reincarnation and somehow they hadn’t been found? It was a rare occurrence but not entirely unheard of though every situation like that was a heartbreak in and of itself. Those unfortunate souls had to watch as their clock started the countdown again and again until the love of their life was located once more.

When Nasus had been pulled to Runeterra his heart had risen and sunk at the same time. These people had the same countdown wristwatches his did but how was he to find his partner now that he wasn’t even on his home world? The time on countdown wristwatch had shortened dramatically. He dreaded the idea that he would find the half that would make him whole here. He would be forced by his heart to remain and abandon his people permanently instead of the hopefully temporary hiatus he had taken. Worse yet, the majority of these creatures, these “humans” were mortal. The chances of finding an immortal here was nigh impossible.

He waited nervously, his heart in his throat every time he looked down at the numbers on his wrist as the numbers got smaller and smaller.

A high pitched beeping echoed through his mind. He looked down at his wrist and saw the numbers: 00:00:00. The Curator’s eyes widened and frantically he looked around and saw a flash of golden armor walking through the bookshelves. The sight made him drop the book he was holding and at first walk and the run through the library’s sudden labyrinthine likeness until he caught up to the figure. They turned and he stopped himself with loud, stomping steps. His heart hammered in his chest and he breathed heavily only because of that.

Nasus glanced down at his wrist, expecting betrayal from the watch and saw that the woman copied him. Her feathered wings quivered and she brought her wrist up showing her own numbers to him: 00:00:00. Kayle’s eyes were wide and for a moment trembled before settling with the inner steel that she was known to put into her voice. Slowly the jackal imitated the movement but he didn’t bother to hide the tiny smile on his face.

With some hesitation he reached out and touched her hand, silently seeking permission to touch her. It was granted with a squeeze of his own.  


	21. Dead Muse - Orianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me “(˘_˘٥)” and my muse will react to finding your muse with them and then remembering that your muse died a long time ago. 
> 
> For [a-mechanical-girl](http://a-mechanical-girl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Movement drew Rengar’s attention from the deer in front of him and thinking that it was another predator, he faded from sight and climbed up a jungle tree to look around for his potential opponent. Deer meat was good but the lion never felt a challenge from taking down the beasts. His attention was drawn once again to the movement he saw on the jungle floor below but what he saw emerging from the brush was nothing natural to the Kumungu. It was hardly even natural to this world with its gold and silver chassis molded into the shape of a slender young  _danseuse._

The deer remained where it was standing as Orianna passed it by, as if it didn’t even see her and that prompted even more of Rengar’s curiosity. He dropped to the ground, scaring his would-be meal off and began to follow after the mechanical girl. Every gentle  _titching_  and  _totchking_  of her movements was faint, as if it were coming at him through a long tunnel filled with cotton. It was baffling that she hadn’t set the deer running long before her path had taken her right alongside the animal. 

 _'Wait… Orianna is-_ _,’_  thought the Pridestalker, stopping in his tracks and feeling both of his eyes, good and bad, widen while his heart rate increased dramatically,  _’_ _is still in Piltover being rebuilt after that accident with the towers…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skype conversation had at this time. 
> 
> [1:13:16 AM] Ken: Part of me is laying on my bed wheezing in both laughter and feels  
> [1:14:41 AM] Trundle: xDD  
> [1:14:56 AM] Ken: And another part is staring up at the ceiling like  
> [1:15:00 AM] Ken: You are an asshole  
> [1:15:05 AM] Ken: You killed her with a fucking tower  
> [1:15:07 AM] Ken: You literally  
> [1:15:12 AM] Ken: Took the first thing she remembers  
> [1:15:18 AM] Ken: and killed her with it  
> [1:15:22 AM] Ken: AGAIN  
> [1:15:39 AM] Trundle: gehehehe


	22. Dead Muse - Summoner Alexandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me “(˘_˘٥)” and my muse will react to finding your muse with them and then remembering that your muse died a long time ago. 
> 
> For [theshieldsummoner](http://theshieldsummoner.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

The match had ended and they had won. Rengar, even at the age of fifty, was still a terror for the Fields of Justice. Champions and Summoners, most of them new to the arena, some of them old colleagues, underestimated him because of his age. He enjoyed proving them wrong, enjoyed how the fighting kept him on his toes and in shape. His mind had sharpened over the years and so had his technique and although he was no longer truly capable of some of his past deeds he was more than willing to impress new ones on the young minds he found himself surrounded by.

It was while he was walking away from the rooms that teleported Champions to the Fields of Justice that a smell he hadn’t encountered for nearly five years was breathed in. He stopped where he stood and remained motionless as someone brushed by him roughly and grumbled something at him. It was a natural fragrance, standing out above the heavy chemical odor that permeated the air around him. Only one woman had ever carried that particular smell on her person.

 _'Where,'_ he thought, moving quickly and falling into his predatory habits to increase his chances of finding the source of the scent. Other people in the halls were only blurry and vague shapes that he paid no mind to, rushing by them without even slowing his pace and never once even bumping into them. His focus sharpened further and soon enough he wasn’t even visible and his speed had increased from a quick jog to a full on run.

The smell led him out of the Institute of War and onto the grounds towards a part of the gardens that she had adored in life. He followed it until he saw a head of smooth and shiny black hair turning a familiar corner. Heart leaping, the beating erratic, he charged forward after the figure, rounding the bend and seeing only one thing in front of him and in a spot in the gardens that had never been truly secret but had been private enough for them.

"Alexandra," he said breathily to the back of the woman’s head. He felt his heart nearly stop when she turned to smile at him, her face smoothed over and without the wrinkles that age and worry had given her. Then she disappeared and he was left feeling hollow and broken. He fell to the ground and felt his head drop into his hands as the agonizing reality hit him.

Alexandra had been dead for nearly five years. He had been chasing a ghost.


End file.
